


【绣诩】酒后驾车

by AngraMainyuwu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三國殺 | Sānguóshā | Legends of the Three Kingdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngraMainyuwu/pseuds/AngraMainyuwu
Summary: 一般在旅馆里被按在床上有两种可能性：绑架，或者强奸。不管哪种都是危急身家性命的问题。从天旋地转中稍微恢复过来，来不及对张绣用军中擒拿术的手段对付手无寸铁的贫民的恶劣行径提出严正交涉，贾诩意识到了问题的严重性。
Relationships: 张绣/贾诩
Kudos: 5





	【绣诩】酒后驾车

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，无脑炖肉  
> 旧文存档，把一辆车写成了段子，重读的时候把自己笑萎了（……  
> 大概背景是三杀群雄势力，董卓倒台，贾诩靠到干部张绣名下暂避风头。（然而和这辆车没什么关系

散会后大家各自回到自己的房间里歇息。今日也算是对之前计划告一段落的一次庆功宴，气氛相对轻松，几个军官竟互相比起酒量来。尤其是公孙瓒，仿佛为了发泄不满似的拉着吕布和张绣喝酒。不过他酒量倒是极好，面上不见什么变化，末了回自己房间前甚至还 继续和刘虞顶了几句嘴，直到被蔡小姐劝着拉回了房间。

贾诩叹了口气，看了看自己身边的这位，显然已经有些醉了。虽说依然能够正常地走路，但是似乎已经不太记得自己的房间在哪个位置，只是由着贾诩把他领回去。贾诩把张绣丢上床，并不想帮他解开身上乱七八糟的衣服——自己又不是他的小秘——然后转身欲走。一迈腿，发现自己的衬衫袖子被人拽住了。

贾诩疑惑地回头，发现张绣以同样疑惑的眼神打量着自己。也许是刚才摔的有点狠？张绣看起来清醒了些，正在思考当下的状况。这真是太好了，贾诩暗喜，他可不怎么会对付酒鬼；然后甩了甩手准备继续溜走。此时张绣突然发话了：

“先生，你同意了。”

虽然张绣经常向贾诩请教些浅显易懂的问题，可这一句显然不在他的理解范围之内。等等，他刚才用的是疑问句吗？贾诩被这没头没尾的发言弄得有点摸不着头脑，然后猛地被扭住了胳膊，按到了床上。

一般在旅馆里被按在床上有两种可能性：绑架，或者强奸。不管哪种都是危急身家性命的问题。从天旋地转中稍微恢复过来，来不及对张绣用军中擒拿术的手段对付手无寸铁的贫民的恶劣行径提出严正交涉，贾诩意识到了问题的严重性。他被张绣双手岔开按在两侧，张绣跨坐在他身上，将他的两腿牢牢夹在中间，活像被钉上十字架的耶稣。

什么鬼？贾诩立刻扭动起来，然而马上意识到了两人力量差距的悬殊，于是决定放弃抵抗，积蓄力量以观察敌人的下一步行动。张绣牢牢地固定住自己，眼神兴奋地扫过贾诩周身上下，最后停留在了他的唇上。

贾诩不由得一个激灵。他感到被什么东西慢慢顶住了，这个认知让他有些震惊：

饮酒过量不应该会导致人短时间阳痿的么？？

贾诩在两者之间得到了结论：是后者。张绣喝醉了想要做爱。

贾诩其实并不排斥男人：事实上他年轻时也处过那么些个。但是如今早已过了那种年纪，虽然眼前的上司面容英俊，可他从未对其有过非分之想；同样他也不觉得自己的相貌有什么吸引张绣的地方。说真的，原来他也是弯的？

“阿绣，阿绣！”双手被军人牢牢地钳制在床上，贾诩有些恼火。张绣平日对自己很好——过分好了；但这不能盖过他有时头脑一根筋（往往也会过分专情）之类的坏毛病。他可不想明早起床被哭哭啼啼地安排了下半辈子（修正，应当是三分之一辈子）。见人没有反应，他抬起膝盖狠狠地对着张绣的腹部顶了一记，使出自己最低沉的嗓音怒吼道：“张将军，好好看看我是谁！” 

也许是酒精麻痹了人的感官，也许是不曾习武的中年男人的这招确实没有什么实际伤害，张绣只是顿了顿，疑惑地低头望了望自己的腹部，然后又抬头望向他的眼睛。贾诩不由得一愣，那双眼睛湿漉漉的，倒是不见得有多少混沌的欲望，只是因为醉酒有点迷离。

“先生。”他底底地唤到，反而因为这对视受到了鼓励。微微抬身将不安分的双腿卡住，又对着身下人的脸颊凑了过来。

该死的，为什么抵着他腹部的东西更硬了？

贾诩猛地扭过头——现在这是他身上唯一能动的部位了。于是他的耳朵上挨了一个吻：同样湿漉漉地，带着呼吸的温度。熟悉而又久违的酥痒感传来，他不禁颤抖了一下——还好张绣已经醉得察觉不到这个动作了——但这好像没什么区别。舌尖在他的耳廓上流连一会儿，便顺着他好看的颌角的轮廓向下游移到了脖子上。

“是先生。”张绣将头埋在肩颈之间重复道，仿佛在确认之前的回答。闷闷的声音似乎带着些不满。于是他改用单手握住了贾诩的两只手腕，向上按在床头：军人的力道大的出奇，贾诩本试图趁着这个当儿挣脱，结果只感受到腋下与颈后的韧带撕裂般的哀嚎，于是只好努力调整了角度使自己不那么难受。他的领口遭受到了攻击，先是大手略有些粗暴地扯开衬衫的扣子向内摸索，然后整个毛茸茸的脑袋便凑过来，口中的湿气与粗重的呼吸胡乱地喷在肌肤上。并且试图在他的胸前留下些吻痕。

贾诩不得不对之前的假设作出修正：张绣喝醉酒想要与 自己 做爱。他张张嘴，但突然不知道说些什么；另一方面他的胸口被吮住，他仿佛可以听到脑海里一系列程序报错的声音，当当当当，扰得他除了勉强忍住喘息喷射不出任何有杀伤性的话语。此时张绣突然把手指伸到他嘴边。贾诩瞪着那只手，发泄般地含了下去：反正他现在也动不了了。他并没有刻意藏住自己的牙齿，而是恶狠狠地咬住了关节处，直到尝到了熟悉的铁锈气息。

张绣并未缩回手。这点儿小伤对于习武之人而言微不足道。他的手指追随着身下人的舌头，抚摸纠缠着，时不时的蹭过光滑的上颚，引发一声响亮的吸气声。

手指抽出时贾诩不由得一阵惋惜。人血的滋味儿还真不错：他愤愤地想着，一时忽略了张绣的动作。然后他就感受到臀部被挤压，穴口处被什么东西顶上了。潮湿粘糊的。是沾着他自己唾液的手指。

操，想不到这浓眉大眼的纯情小子花样还懂得不少？然而由不得贾诩腹诽一句，摸惯了枪的粗糙手指开始顺着唾液的润滑进出他的后穴，甚至能感受到上面的老茧摩擦过穴口时异样的触感。贾诩终于抑制不住发出一声闷哼。张绣的进出缓慢而坚定，在内壁上反复磨蹭着并且规律地左右按压做着扩张。现在贾诩自己也硬得发疼了。腰部迎合着向上耸动，寻求着温暖的身躯爱抚一下孤独的坚挺——这没有办法，男人在激动的时候总是会不受控制地硬起来，更何况禁欲许久的身体总会像吃惯了狗粮的狗见到生牛肉一样摇着尾巴出卖自己。

张绣于是放开了手上的禁锢，向贾诩的下身俯过去。贾诩瞬间清醒了几分，本欲趁机从床上弹起来，给他个耳光（好吧这有点娘们儿，但是这毕竟是他的名义上司不能下手太狠况且真要打起来估计还是自己挨揍）然后夺门而出让这个醉鬼自己清醒去。但是下一个认知让他的蓄力停住了。

年轻人滑腻的舌头舔上了他的沟壑处。见自己的先生没有挣扎，便得到默许般的将上头的黏液舔舐了个干尽。他本就醉酒的脸上泛起更深的可疑红晕，像是孩子终于得到了奖励的棒棒糖，然后享受一般地向下吞咽住他的阴茎。他看起来如此陶醉，微微翕动着的短短的眼睫毛仿佛凝结上了露珠。不得不说他英俊的脸庞确实诱人，而结实的肌肉线条在不常穿的不合身的衬衫下颤栗。虽然贾诩打包票之前从未对上司产生过性趣；但之后他可不敢保证了。

不，这不行，贾诩想。虽然他久未经性事，在政治斗争上经常被政敌骂为老乌龟，可却从未在什么人的床上做过逃兵。于是本欲扇耳光的手停留在了将军的头上，揪着他的卷发向自己的跨间毫不留情的压下去。

自己一定是着了什么魔了，竟然陪醉酒的上司而且是晚辈玩一夜情。谁叫这孩子眼神如此深情，手腕如此强硬，而动作又如此温柔？贾诩并没有深究这背后的深意，也没有思考自己上一次如此动情是何年何月。他只是配合着张绣把自己翻过来，抬腰方便他缓缓沉入自己的身体，毫不掩饰自己口中倾泻的呻吟。

——————

莫非他是真喜欢自己？浪潮的间隙中这个念头划过贾诩的脑海。不，这可比酒后乱性或者一夜情糟糕多了。他想，任凭自己的身体滑向情欲的深渊。

——————

晨光射进窗户，张绣在自己的床上幽幽转醒。昨夜似乎做了什么美梦，但是宿醉的头痛让他难以细细回想。房间和来时一样整洁，空气中浓烈的酒味掩盖了了一切气息，只有被褥被他牢牢裹在身下。

似乎昨夜无事发生。


End file.
